Orihara-sensei
by sarin68
Summary: Shizuo is in high-school and is having problems putting up with his annoying teacher. M, age gap, yaoi, smut, Izuo, AU, OOC. Please don't flame, all sex is consensual.


"Che!" Shizuo exclaimed, annoyed at yet again having to stay after school for remedial lessons. It's not like he cared or anything, but his parents threatened to disown him if he failed more than three classes. What annoyed him was the teacher in charge of the lessons.

"Welcome back, Shizu-chan," Orihara-sensei chimed as Shizuo entered the classroom. "You're just on time!"

Shizuo glanced at the annoyed faces of the other boys. The room was filled with girls who practically worshiped Orihara-sensei, but in the back sat the kids being forced to attend these stupid lessons because of their parents as well. Shizuo quickly made his way to join those in the back, ignoring the teacher who immediately began explaining something.

After lessons Shizuo tried to bolt for the door but was stopped by Orihara-sensei calling, "Shizu-chan please stay a little longer."

Shizuo glared at his friends who smirked at him as they left, but once they were gone he fixed his glare at the girls fawning over the idiot teacher.

"Thank you so much for the cookies, Kimi-chan," Orihara-sensei beamed. "Kyou-chan, your hair is adorable. Yes, Kaoru-chan, I will be here tomorrow. Please, all of you, I need to speak to Shizu-chan now."

Shizuo glared at the girls who glared at him, forced to leave as they were. Almost all of the girls in the school adored Orihara-sensei, and a few, most of whom were the ones being forced to leave, created a non-official fan-club for him. Shizuo never saw what they could see in Orihara-sensei. He was young, yes, and smart, yes, but showed no respect for his students and was evil to those who dared go against him. His dumb nicknames got on Shizuo's nerves but he couldn't afford to be expelled, something he had heard happened to anyone who got into a fight with Orihara-sensei.

"Why are you always skipping my classes, Shizu-chan?" Orihara-sensei asked in a pout. He gestured for Shizuo to come up to his desk and Shizuo obeyed.

"I skip most of my classes," Shizuo dodged easily, "not just yours."

"But I am still curious as to the reason why," Orihara-sensei replied.

Shizuo shrugged.

"Your parents can't be happy about your constant absences," Orihara-sensei reminded him.

Shizuo shrugged.

Orihara-sensei sighed. "You and Dota-chin both."

"Kadota," Shizuo corrected him.

Orihara-sensei ignored him and continued, "How can I get you two to be interested in school? What are your future goals, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo shrugged again. He didn't want Orihara-sensei anywhere near him and knew he was already in for a mouthful from his fan-club. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

In truth, Shizuo missed class most of the time because of getting into fights. Every kid wanting to prove his or her merit challenged him to a fight, and it irritated him to no end. He was ridiculously strong for his age, but he didn't like fighting and preferred not to fight at all.

"You bruises have healed I see," Orihara-sensei said suddenly.

Shizuo flinched away as he noticed that Orihara-sensei was suddenly very close to him. Too close in fact. Orihara-sensei was leaning over his desk to take a closer look at him. He _tsk_ed and moved around his desk to examine Shizuo even closer.

"What the hell?" Shizuo gasped angrily. He jerked away from the teacher but was too slow to stop Orihara-sensei from grabbing his arm and yanking up his sleeve.

Orihara-sensei _tsk_ed again as he noticed that Shizuo's arm was covered in bruises. "I guess even one as strong as you cannot avoid being injured," the teacher pointed out."

"Duh!" Shizuo spat, yanking his arm free of Orihara-sensei's grip. "I've got to go now."

Shizuo hurried from the room, restraining himself from running until he was out of the classroom. He didn't look back. He was too preoccupied with how fast his heart was beating since Orihara-sensei touched him.

"Shizu-chan?" Orihara-sensei called, hurrying from the teacher's room to catch his student before he could escape.

Shizuo swore under his breath as he slowed to let his teacher catch up. Too many students were blocking his escape route and it would be better to give up now rather than barrel through them for nothing.

"Come with me," Orihara-sensei said sternly. He grabbed Shizuo's arm so he couldn't escape and all but dragged the student back to his desk. He sat down at his chair and began digging through his desk for something.

"Izaya!" Kishitani-sensei called eagerly, blasting the door open and running straight for his friend. "Izaya you're not going to believe…oh."

Shizuo stared at his feet, refusing to look at his teacher while he was still being restrained by Orihara-sensei. Kishitani-sensei was the Biology teacher and Shizuo had never done well in his class despite giving it his best effort.

"Ah ha!" Orihara-sensei called successfully. "Here it is."

Shizuo watched him pull out a bottle of something weird and a box of bandages. Pushing up Shizuo's sleeves, he finally released his student as he dumped out some of the bottled liquid into his now free hand. He then rubbed the weird liquid all over Shizuo's exposed arms, rubbing it into all of the bruises his student had recently acquired.

"Hey!" Shizuo complained. He tried to pull his arms away but Orihara-sensei pressed down on a particularly bad bruise. That caused him to cringe and he stopped struggling.

"You need to take better care of yourself," Orihara-sensei lectured. "Always getting into fights, never caring about your own safety; you'll hurt yourself a lot worse someday."

"I don't need your help!" Shizuo complained. "Stop fussing over me like you're my mom!"

"Stop fighting and maybe I won't have to, ne~ Shizu-chan?" Orihara-sensei almost purred.

Shizuo flinched at the creepy tone and successfully pulled his arms away.

"See you in class later today, Heiwajima-kun?" Kishitani-sensei asked cheerfully.

"You better be in my class today," Orihara-sensei added.

Shizuo grunted and left the office. He hurried away and glared at all the crazy girls infatuated with Orihara-sensei to get them to leave him alone. They glared back but didn't challenge him as he darted up to the roof.

Kadota was already there, lounging lazily against the fence preventing anyone from falling off. As Shizuo stormed over to him he handed a small unmarked box to the angry student.

"Thanks," Shizuo grunted as he pulled a cigarette from the box.

"Sensei again?" Kadota asked lazily.

"Unfortunately," Shizuo grunted. "He's a fucking pain!"

Kadota nodded his agreement. "At least Kishitani-sensei keeps him in check most of the time." The bell chimed for class to start but neither boy reacted.

"I doubt that," Shizuo grunted. He took a huge drag from his cigarette and continued, "I think it's more often the other way around. Kishitani-sensei is clearly mad, but Orihara-sensei is just plain confusing."

"SHIZU-CHAN!"

Both students turned and looked through the fence to the ground. Orihara-sensei was smiling and waving at them. "What does he want now?" Shizuo growled.

"SHIZU-CHAN, SMOKING IS FOR ADULTS!"

Shizuo snorted and shot Kadota a look.

"GRAB DOTA-CHIN AND COME TO CLASS!" Orihara-sensei continued. "I'LL BE WAITING!"

Kadota muttered, "Don't call me that," as he stood up.

"Damn that idiot sensei!" Shizuo growled. He yanked out his cigarette and stomped it out.

* * *

"HEY, HEIWAJIMA!" Shizuo glanced over and saw two thugs waving him over. He ignored them and kept walking. "Hey don't ignore us!"

Shizuo sighed and kept walking. Normally he wouldn't want to get in a fight, but today he almost prayed for the two idiots to be dumb enough to challenge him. Orihara-sensei had been bothering him every day for a month straight. If Shizuo attended the creepy teacher's class then he only got a creepy reminder to continue attending classes or not to smoke, but if he skipped then he was called into the creep's office.

It wasn't completely out of the ordinary for a teacher to show interest in a student's well-being, but Orihara-sensei had never shown interest in any student in particular before and Shizuo was avoided by most of the teachers out of sheer fear.

Fighting was the biggest thing that Orihara-sensei seemed to care about, so Shizuo tried his best to not fight anyone and therefore avoid him. If fighting was unavoidable then Shizuo tried to be injured as little as possible. Orihara-sensei didn't seem to care about the others' injuries as much as Shizuo's.

The two thugs ran over and stopped him in the middle of the street. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" one of them asked.

"What do you want?" Shizuo asked in reply.

"You beat up our friends the other day and we want revenge!" the other spat.

Shizuo chuckled. "What, just the two of you?"

"That's all we need!" the second growled. He lunged at Shizuo and made to punch him but Shizuo dodged it.

His friend aimed a punch as well, but he also missed as Shizuo dodged easily. They tried together and both hit, but their strength was too little to actually hurt the blonde. He laughed at their pathetic effort. They charged again but he punched them both hard enough to send them flying.

"Is that all you've got?!" he gloated. "Weren't you going to get revenge on me?"

They both glanced up from where they were laying broken and smirked.

Tires screeched and Shizuo turned and saw a giant delivery truck speeding down the small street. Shizuo had time to swear before it hit him head on and sent him flying. Shizuo hit a wall, his head cracking the stone and almost breaking the wall. But it held and Shizuo found himself breaking yet again. As he passed out he heard the loud laughter of the two thugs as they approached to continue their assault on him.

Shizuo blinked awake and felt the familiar feeling of his entire body aching. He knew what injuries felt like by now and knew he must have cracked his skull, broken his right arm, cracked a few ribs and bruised most of his body. The only thing different this time was the lack of hospital sounds and smells.

"Now really, Shizu-chan" Orihara-sensei's annoying voice nagged, "I thought you were smarter than this."

Shizuo tilted his head and saw that he was in the school's nurse's office, a sight that was almost as familiar to him as the hospital. The only one there was Orihara-sensei who was standing over his bed ominously, but that wasn't the weirdest part.

"Why are you shirt-less?" Shizuo asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Orihara-sensei's eyes widened slightly and answered, "Because it's hot of course. If you'd prefer I can put my shirt back on."

Shizuo grunted that he didn't care and looked away. He tried desperately not to blush. Orihara-sensei had a very toned body and he could now see why all of the girls were crazy for him. "Why am I here?" he asked, not looking at Orihara-sensei.

"I figured you would prefer this to the hospital," Orihara-sensei said happily. "I was planning on transporting you there after you regained consciousness, that way you can come up with an excuse to tell your parents."

"It's not like they care anymore," Shizuo grunted. "Just give me a ride there."

Orihara-sensei nodded and backed away from the bed to allow Shizuo a place to stand up. At the blonde tried to climb out of bed his ribs and arms shot streaks of pain through his system. He inhaled sharply but tried to continue getting to his feet.

"Thick-headed I see," Orihara-sensei chastised him. Before Shizuo could react, as if he could prevent it even if given enough reaction time, Orihara-sensei had picked him up and held in like a princess. "Allow me," he said with a smirk.

"Put me down you freak!" Shizuo tried to object. Pain cut off some of his words and he was cringing from the amount of pain just being held caused him.

"Just bear with it for a little-while," Orihara-sensei told him. "Who knew Shizu-chan was such a cry-baby?"

"I'm not a cry-baby," Shizuo mumbled, but he did as he was told. He obediently allowed Orihara-sensei to carrying him out to the teacher's car and set him inside.

While being carried Shizuo tried desperately to not think of how embarrassing it was to be carried like an invalid and was grateful that school had long since ended. He felt his heart racing and would have chalked it down to residual adrenaline except for it being a long time since he had been hit by the stupid truck. He wondered what else could be making his heart race but tried not to think about it when his thoughts settled on the attractive teacher carrying him.

He was more relieved than ever before when they finally arrived at the hospital. Orihara-sensei stayed with him until his parents and Kasuka arrived, but Shizuo tried not to look at him too much. He had put his shirt back on to be descent, but Shizuo could not help but stare at the young teacher. When Orihara-sensei finally disappeared from view Shizuo finally allowed himself to realize that he had developed a crush on his annoying teacher.

* * *

"Here is your homework for the week," Orihara-sensei said cheerfully as he placed a stack of papers on Shizuo's nightstand.

It had been a month since Shizuo's injury and he was almost ready to come back to class, this being his final week being gone. At the end of each week, Orihara-sensei would bring him whatever homework he had missed and stayed to help him finish it all. Before it would have merely annoyed Shizuo at how often he saw the teacher, but now in infuriated him at how happy it made him every week to see Orihara-sensei's smiling face with his new homework.

Kadota visited him a couple of times, but other than those and Orihara-sensei's visits he was alone. Kasuka wasn't much company, and Shizuo contented himself with playing his videogames to whittle away the hours.

Orihara-sensei yanked the controller from his grip as he said, "We should start early today. Your teachers are assigning more homework as it gets closer to the end of the term."

Shizuo grumbled but accepted it as he moved to start on the stack. With Orihara-sensei's help they were finished quickly and it was soon time for Orihara-sensei to leave. Just as Shizuo allowed himself to say goodbye properly and not beg for the teacher to stay, Orihara-sensei paused at the door, pointed a finger at something next to Shizuo, and asked, "Would you like some help with that?"

Shizuo glanced at where Orihara-sensei was pointing and noticed the bruise medication he was required to rub over his skin to help the bruises heal. Most of them had gone by now, but a few deeper bruises had stayed and were only now fading.

"Um… sure," Shizuo murmured.

"Ok, then take off your shirt so I can put it on you," Orihara-sensei said in a completely normal tone.

Shizuo wished he could be as composed. He tried really hard not to blush as he reached up and pulled his shirt over his head. It had been hot earlier and he was wearing only a T-Shirt and some shorts, but now he felt practically naked as he sat in front of Orihara-sensei who was squeezing out some of the medication.

Shizuo shut his eyes as he tried to imagine that it was his mother helping him, but failed. No one besides Orihara-sensei had hands like those that were trailing down his arms, rubbing in the medication. Orihara-sensei rubbed some onto his legs and did not go higher than his knees out of respect, but Shizuo found himself wishing that he would go higher. Orihara-sensei moved to his chest and Shizuo almost moaned at the pleasant feeling of the teacher's hands on his chest. He wanted more of this touch, and more of the man touching him.

Shizuo couldn't help but turn bright red as he felt himself grow hard.

Orihara-sensei had noticed his muscles tense at Shizuo noticed this and asked, "Is something wrong? Shizu-chan isn't uncomfortable, is he?"

Shizuo shook his head a little too quickly and said quickly, "Well it is weird, but not really."

Orihara-sensei seemed to think about something and said, "Well then I'll be going now. I look forward to seeing you in school again next week, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo didn't move until he had heard the door close behind the teacher in the front room. Shizuo jumped up to quickly close his door and deal with his uncomfortable situation.

* * *

"Is it sore here too, Shizu-chan?" Orihara-sensei purred seductively into Shizuo's ear. His medicine-coated fingered slipped inside of Shizuo's boxers and closed around his erection. "You're such a naughty boy, Shizu-chan, to be sore in so many places."

Shizuo gasped at the sensation and groaned, "Sen…Sensei!"

"Don't worry, Shizu-chan," Orihara-sensei purred. "I'll make it feel better soon enough."

His hand began to pump Shizuo's member slowly, sending the blonde into complete bliss. "Don't!" he gasped.

"Does Shizu-chan not like my attentions?" Orihara-sensei pouted.

Shizuo shook his head quickly and grabbed onto his teachers shoulders, them being just a foot above his own, to pull him down closer. "No! Don't…AH! Stop! Don't stop!"

Orihara-sensei chuckled as he continued pumping his student, up and down, at a regular pace. His other hand, also covered in the cream-like medicine, found Shizuo's entrance and began fingering him there.

"Here too, Shizu-chan?" he taunted.

"Ah!" Shizuo grunted as he felt his teacher's fingers enter him. They moved around, expertly working to enlarge Shizuo's entrance to allow for more fingers. "Sensei!"

Shizuo felt Orihara-sensei's hands give one more jerk and it sent him over the edge. He came all over himself and he opened his eyes to find that it was just after midnight and he was alone in his room.

Shizuo thrashed around, angry at himself for having a wetdream, that the wetdream was of Orihara-sensei, and most of all because he was the bottom in the dream! After he was done fuming, Shizuo hurried to hide the evidence.

While he was changing into new pajama bottoms, Shizuo decided that he needed to avoid Orihara-sensei at all costs to prevent this from happening again. Nothing had happened before he had gone to the hospital, and nothing was going to happen after he returned to school if he could help it. He would forget all about his infatuation with Orihara-sensei, and things would return to normal.

* * *

"Shizu-chan has been avoiding me," Orihara-sensei said as he suddenly popped out of nowhere next to Shizuo. "I can't help but say that I'm hurt, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo jerked away from him and scowled. "Go away," he growled. It was after school exactly two weeks after Shizuo promised to avoid Orihara-sensei, but it had been harder than he had previously thought. He would randomly bump into the teacher in the halls and have to make an excuse to leave, or would have to duck inside the restroom to prevent the teacher from seeing him. He had thought all he would have to do was skip Orihara-sensei's classes but had been sorely mistaken.

"What is the matter, Shizu-chan?" Orihara-sensei asked in a teasing tone as he followed the irritable student. "Is it because I have stopped tutoring you? That is so very petty, Shizu-chan, but of course I can continue if you would like me to."

Shizuo tried to speed up more but Orihara-sensei yanked open a door and pushed him inside. Shizuo stumbled inside and immediately looked for an escape route. There was none. He turned to face Orihara-sensei who looked much scarier than he had ever looked before. The room was small, being a large storage closet and filled with all sorts of random items.

"Answer my questions," Orihara-sensei ordered, sounding both peaceful and threatening at the same time.

"It's nothing!" Shizuo blurted out.

Orihara-sensei walked closer, forcing Shizuo to back up into one of the shelves. "Shizu-chan is not being honest," Orihara-sensei replied coldly. "I'm not an idiot, you know. I can tell when someone is lying to me, or embarrassed to be around me." As he moved to be less than a foot away from the blonde he leaned forward and whispered into the younger male's ear, "Or blushing from my touch."

Shizuo turned bright red but couldn't stop himself from meeting Orihara-sensei's powerful gaze. The two of them were almost the same size, but Shizuo was slightly shorter because of his younger age. He had never noticed before. The teacher before him had always been such an imposing presence that it never occurred to him that they could be the same size. Now he was imposing in a much scarier way, but Shizuo couldn't help but see their difference in height.

"Shizu-chan has been thinking naughty things," Orihara-sensei purred into his ear, "and has lied about it. Should I punish you, ne~ Shizu-chan?"

Orihara-sensei's lips were so close to Shizuo's ears that he just needed to lower them up slightly to be able to bite down on his student's earlobe. He pulled slightly as he brought his arm up to hold Shizuo's head still.

Shizuo flinched at the unexpected pain but felt his pulse race at being this close to the man he had tried so hard to avoid. He moaned as Orihara-sensei's teeth moved down to bite into his neck. He didn't know what to do with his hands so he moved them to grab onto his beloved teacher's slim hips.

Orihara-sensei's hands tightened around his own and pushed them harshly back against the shelf. Though he could have easily broken his teacher's grip, Shizuo was too engrossed in the pleasure filling his body as Orihara-sensei continued to leave marks on his neck.

Shizuo felt his whole body be pressed against as Orihara-sensei shoved forward, forcing a knee between Shizuo's legs. He used that knee to rub and shove against Shizuo's growing erection. All of his actions were almost too painful to be considered pleasurable. He bit down hard enough to draw blood and shoved hard enough to hurt most people. He yanked Shizuo's shirt up over his head but kept it to restrain the blonde's ability to move his arms.

Shizuo moaned in pleasure as Orihara-sensei's mouth moved down to his chest. He bit at Shizuo's nipples and teased them with his teeth. He left more bite marks on Shizuo's chest but the student didn't care. He felt Orihara-sensei's hands slowly move down his body and eventually slip underneath the hem of his pants. He felt his teacher's firm hands grip his erection harshly.

Orihara-sensei jerked his teasingly and harshly. Shizuo was groaning and moaning in pleasure at his teacher's touches. Every action was made to punish as well as pleasure the student and he knew it. He moaned, "Sensei!" over and over, pleading for release but at the same time not wanting it to end.

"Are you going to be honest now?" Orihara-sensei asked arrogantly, breathing into his student's ear yet again. "Ne~ Shizu-chan?"

"Yes!" Shizuo gasped. "Yes Sensei!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll be honest!"

"You'll attend my classes like a good boy?"

Shizuo didn't answer for a second but after Orihara-sensei squeezed his erection he gasped, "Yes Sensei!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll attend your classes!"

"Now was that so hard?" Orihara-sensei asked as he loosened his grip on Shizuo's and allowed his student to cum all over himself. Some of the white fluid landed on Orihara-sensei's shirt and he smirked as he said, "Now that's not good. You'll have to make that up to me."

Shizuo moaned as pleasure filled his entire body from his orgasm. He registered Orihara-sensei taking their shirts off and throwing them to the ground but didn't register the meaning behind it until his teacher pushed him down to the ground as well.

"We're not done yet," Orihara-sensei smirked.

* * *

_I do not own DRRR! nor any of the characters. Please forgive any OOCness (especially with Shizuo, I couldn't help myself)._


End file.
